1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to a calendar application, in particular to a calendar application executable within a computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic calendars are becoming commonplace, people increasingly use various calendars to organize their schedules. Often, a user utilizes multiple calendars to manage schedules of multiple roles the user plays in life. For example, a user may keep calendar A for work related matters and calendar B for family or social related matters. One of the calendars may be shared with others, while the other may only be accessible by the user himself.
There are existing applications that enable users to access and view online calendars from mobile computing devices. Some of the applications (e.g., iPHONE CALENDAR) enable a user to synchronize a local calendar on the user's mobile phone with external closed calendar applications such as APPLE MOBILEME and MICROSOFT EXCHANGE. These applications do not support online calendar services such as GOOGLE CALENDAR. These applications also do not support simultaneous display of details from calendars provided across multiple, distinct calendar platforms. In addition, these applications generally do not efficiently utilize the limited display space on mobile phones (e.g., wastefully displaying an extended period of free time with nothing scheduled). As a result, users cannot effectively access and manage calendars using these applications.
Thus, the art lacks, inter alia, a system and method for efficiently accessing and managing calendars within a limited display area of a computing device.